<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Victor [ Bountiful Futures ] by inkbadger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210422">To the Victor [ Bountiful Futures ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/pseuds/inkbadger'>inkbadger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilbo and Bifur are adopted brothers, Bilbo and Nori are Spy Guildmasters, Bilbo lived in Ered Luin, Domestic life for thieves/spies, Established Nori/Bilbo, Found Family, M/M, References to Canon, Rivals to Lovers, Sass aplenty, They absolutely have too much fun messing with Dwalin, They're gay husbands, Worldbuilding, burglar!Bilbo, it's a good time, shenanigans abound, thief!AU, thief!bilbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/pseuds/inkbadger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Nori had met Bilbo Baggins-Took, it went without saying that it could definitely have gone better. It could also have gone worse, to be fair. The first time they had met one another without the pretence of being thieves in the streets of Ered Luin, the cheeky Hobbit had the audacity to dangle Nori’s stolen pipe from his fingers, offering the dwarf a jaunty wink before pocketing it from across his aunt’s dinner table.</p><p>Things only improve since then.</p><p>-</p><p>A canon-divergent fix-it fic. In a roundabout sort of way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Nori, Bilbo/Nori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020! I had a blast writing this, and certainly plan on expanding this universe in the future.</p><p>So many plot bunnies, y'all. So many.</p><p>I'd like to personally thank my wonderful partner and artist, maironsmaid! Their piece will be linked shortly as we sort out the best way to display the beautiful piece they've done to inspire this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not for lack of trying, but in his defense, Nori hadn’t exactly gone <em>looking</em> for the book.</p><p>Rather, he’d gone looking for his wayward Hobbit; Bilbo had been making himself scarce for the last couple of days- both of them finding their schedules unusually full for the time of year. During the day, he’d only barely managed to sit down with his One for their midday meal before being whisked off on official guild business.</p><p>There was still far too much to prepare for in regard to their plans of the prospective guild entrants and their initiation; every second of the day required careful preparation in order to prevent anything from going wrong. Despite Thorin’s ascension to the throne being as clear-cut as could be, there were still those dwarrow who would see him- or the rest of the royal family- dead. Far too many of the nobles seemed to think their grovelling would somehow shield their true motives.</p><p>This initiation in particular included Thorin’s- and the rest of the royal family’s- involvement, and thus, needed even more secrecy than usual.</p><p>He sidestepped a handful of aforementioned nobles on his way, finally making it to Bilbo’s study. The heavy oak doors opened on greased hinges, revealing the sight of his Hobbit leaning over the gleaming wood of his desk, features peaceful in slumber as his golden curls haloed with the candle-glow behind him.  </p><p>Nori felt his features soften.</p><p>Bilbo had been so tirelessly working on his as-of-yet-untitled book he’d been writing since the day they’d reclaimed the Lonely Mountain back from Smaug. Though he knew he’d never admit it, Nori could see that it brought his Hobbit some measure of peace to put pen and paper and chronicle the events of their quest.</p><p>Rather than wake him, Nori paused in his step before deciding to let him be. Bilbo needed the rest as it was; never mind the day to come on the horizon.</p><p>He blinked as he carefully leaned over, taking in the neat rows of his One’s handwriting inked onto the pages. It only took a couple of lines for the thief to realize Bilbo had just finished detailing the relief that he had felt once they’d stepped into the mountain; before things had turned so terribly, terribly wrong.</p><p>The mere thought of that time made Nori shudder.</p><p>Carefully, he lifted the leather-bound tome into his hands, retreating to the chair Bilbo had designated for him whenever the mood struck him to keep the Hobbit company whilst he worked on his version of the manuscript of their quest.</p><p>Really, the only <em>truly</em> impartial copy of their quest belonged solely to Ori. The scribe had been officially tasked with its care in the library’s halls with Balin’s recommendation that he be the one to personally complete it for the generations to come. It would be a document that <em>would</em> survive generations- detailing everything from the stirrings of rumors in Ered Luin to the Shire and beyond. It even included the less desirable moments of their company; particularly those of the gold madness that had struck nearly all of them down and caused them to act out in ways that brought shame to their names.</p><p>A cautionary tale if there ever was one, serving to warn the future descendants to the dangers of the Arkenstone and the madness that dogged the line of Durin.</p><p>The soft leather shifted only slightly as Nori’s weight settled into the armchair, fingers tracing the filigree of the inlaid citrine idly as he made himself comfortable.</p><p>Under most other circumstances, he would not be nearly so eager to risk his neck by going through Bilbo’s belongings, let alone any of his writings. After one rather memorable, loud incident- in which Nori’s unfortunate curiosity got the better of him- an agreement had been struck in that unless it had been left out on his desk, Nori was not to be rummaging through Bilbo’s things.</p><p>It was an exchange he was more than willing to make to avoid Bilbo’s wrath again.</p><p>The Hobbit… could truly be terrifying when he so desired.</p><p>Rather than dwell on it, Nori flipped through the growing number of pages to the beginning. He’d been allowed to proof-read a great deal of his One’s notes, and while he certainly wasn’t a scribe like Ori, he did have some measure of skill in the area.</p><p>
  <em>“To say I was taken aback by the wizard Gandalf appearing at the doorstep of my mother’s sister and my cousins at Bag End would be nothing short of a lie. The wizard- Mithrandir to the elves and Tharkun to dwarrow- had more than a simple reputation as a bumbling old Man, and every Hobbit had such a thing ingrained into them as faunts. Myself included, I would admit-“</em>
</p><p>Hm. Too far back?</p><p>Nori knew that this was shortly prior to the company of dwarrow on Mirabella Took’s doorstep; to which the elderly Hobbit woman had been nothing but fierce in her vicious feeding of them. Spiteful, one could call it. Indeed, Bilbo had recalled the incident with some amusement- a Hobbit was only as good as their hospitality. While it was true in many cases, it could be more and less so when it came to Tooks. Prideful they may be, they were also more than a little spiteful, and would absolutely do something in order to get the upper hand over another.</p><p>He flipped ahead to the next chapter marker.</p><p>
  <em>“-It was the first I would meet Nori, son of Ri beyond the walls of Ered Luin and without the guise of my other persona to shield me. Of course, I knew who he was; I was not so foolish as to flaunt my identity so freely as he. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will admit, however, to stirring up some mischief. He had caused me enough grief in Ered Luin, after all, and I will also admit to being rather my mother’s son.”</em>
</p><p>Yes, this was the right page.</p><p>The first time Nori had met Bilbo Baggins-Took, it went without saying that it could definitely have gone better. It could also have gone worse, to be fair. The first time they had met one another without the pretence of being thieves in the streets of Ered Luin, the cheeky Hobbit had the audacity to dangle Nori’s stolen pipe from his fingers, offering the dwarf a jaunty wink before pocketing it from across his aunt’s dinner table.</p><p>(It had not actually been the first time they had met. Nor the second, third or even fourth. As he later had been enlightened to. It turned out they’d had… well, a lot of close encounters.)</p><p>And that was excluding the tales of the mild-mannered Halfling he’d heard for the better part of a decade from his siblings. It made coming to terms with the same thief he’d been doggedly attempting to unveil for the same amount of time even more difficult. How had he not been able to <em>see it?</em></p><p>At the time, it had been rather insulting. He was an inquisitive dwarrow at heart; it was something his Amad had often said in laughing tones as she carded her warm hands through his unruly mane of ginger locks as they sat before the hearth in the cool evenings. Wherever there was a puzzle, a mystery, some unsolvable conundrum, sure as the sun rise Nori would be close behind.</p><p>And oh, how the Hobbit had puzzled him for the first weeks of their journey. Where Bilbo was nimble fingers and sly smirks around Nori, he was nothing but a quiet, warm presence to the others of their company. The sneaky Hobbit had even managed to charm Thorin- <em>Thorin!</em> The most suspicious, distrusting dwarrow west of the Misty Mountains, save perhaps Nori and Dwalin.</p><p>It was rather difficult to outshine a master thief and a royal guard.</p><p>(That, too, had been quite the conversation. Discovering Bilbo and Balin knew and had been friends for some number of years had knocked the guard back a couple of steps in judging character. Not even he had suspected there was anything amiss with the unassuming halfling.)</p><p>The only one in their company who had been completely unruffled by the news that Bilbo’s alternate identity was as a thief- or burglar, depending on which member of the company one asked- was Bifur. The grizzled dwarf only grinned wolfishly as the astounded chaos broke out, signing something that had both contributed and paused the arguing. It was hard to tell whether it was more due to the fact that Bilbo could understand Iglishmek or the fact that their supposedly hidden language was offset with a number of unfamiliar hand motions.</p><p>Signs that Bilbo was apparently intimately familiar with, if the look on his face had been any indication.</p><p>Hmm. While he was thinking on it…</p><p>Nori flipped ahead to the moment in question.</p><p>
  <em>“-I knew I could only keep my secrets for so long. The trolls simply gave me ample opportunity to reveal myself in such a way they could not deny. Grocer my arse- the day Thorin-bloody-Oakenshield decided to insult me was the very same I vowed to prove him wrong. Alas, I’m afraid my pride won out in that event. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luckily for me that trolls aren’t terribly known for their intelligence. I was able to free the ponies before returning to try and discover what had brought them down from the higher grounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even luckier that Fili and Kili had heeded my words and retrieved the rest of the company, lest I end up in one of the trolls’ bellies. Mind, the tongue-lashing I received from Bifur more than made up for anything else I could think of on my own, the chaos following the slip that I had taught Bifur some Hobbit signs.”</em>
</p><p>To the point, as always.</p><p>Clearly, this was the version of events Bilbo was going to be submitting to the library. His notes had distinctly included some other, less than savory thoughts about every member of the company.</p><p>Despite it, Nori remembered clearly the ease in which Bilbo had taken all of their criticism and turned it around on them without them realizing it. Sharp tongued, their Hobbit was. It was so strange to see how easily the small creature shrugged and admitted it had been him thieving from the Men’s settlements, redistributing the wealth to those who most direly needed it in the Blue Mountains.</p><p>Even stranger to see how little the Hobbit cared of the treasure he stole; he had admitted, under the quiet skies in the Last Homely House, that he preferred to come by his own wealth honestly. Hobbits cared little for riches- most of their possessions came from inheritance or their own hands. In Bilbo’s situation, it came from growing produce.</p><p>The Shire-folk were creatures of the earth and soil, crafted lovingly by their Lady Yavanna to tend to the earth as she did. Thus, they were able to coax even the most damaged soil back to life and even flourish.</p><p>The barren, charred wasteland Smaug had left the Lonely Mountain proved to meet its match with one determined Hobbit, Nori mused, flipping slowly through the pages. Small, detailed illustrations from both Ori and Bilbo decorated the pages, studies of flowers and other plants the thief recalled Bilbo plucking from the ground and tucking carefully into his notebook.</p><p>Bilbo shifted with a soft snuffle in his sleep.</p><p>Nori froze, mind snapping to the present with a sharp clarity that nearly startled him. Glancing over the edge of the book, he waited to see if his One would stir or return to sleep.</p><p>After several moments, Bilbo let out a soft sigh before settling again.</p><p>
  <em>“There are times I wonder if I’m the only one in this company with a whit of sense. I wonder if Gandalf has become addled with time- the look upon his face when I pointed out that I would hardly be the best decision to confront a drake since I’ve lived in Ered Luin for the majority of my adult life! At the very best, Smaug would deem me a thief, a threat or a liar. Perhaps all three. In any case, it will certainly be an experience to see whether or not I’ll survive the encounter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nevertheless, I couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. None of them even considered the possibility of Smaug recognizing the scent of dwarf that lingers upon my being. If they truly wanted to have a chance, they should have allowed me to travel alone to the mountain.”</em>
</p><p>To be fair, there weren’t exactly many (if any) other Hobbits would even remotely able to be persuaded into joining a harebrained scheme such as theirs. Never mind keep their composure throughout the great number of things they’d encountered before even making it to the Misty Mountains.</p><p>“Are you enjoying yourself, dear?”</p><p>“You left it out.” Nori replied automatically, closing the tome as he moved to place it back on the desk. “It’s a good thing you’re in favor with the Line of Durin, or most of that book would be seen as treason.”</p><p>“Thorin wouldn’t dare.” Bilbo scoffed, stretching leisurely. “Not after we ensured he regained the crown.”</p><p>He quirked a brow, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip.</p><p>“Alright, fine. It still counts as treason.” Bilbo acquiesced. “But treason from a place of caring.”</p><p>“<em>Madtubirzul</em>, what am I to do with you?” Nori sighed, unable to keep the fondness from his tone.</p><p>“Promise to take a day after the initiation so that I might actually see you for longer than a half hour?” Bilbo requested. “All of the nonsense going on in this mountain makes me miss the dwarf I decided to marry.”</p><p>“Of course.” He softened. “It’s only one day. Then we won’t have to worry about it for another year.”</p><p>“There’s always something that could go wrong.” The Hobbit pointed out with a sigh, propping his chin up with a hand. The thin gold band on his finger gleamed in the soft light. “There’s hardly any question that this is most assuredly the most effective way to weed out those who truly want to join the guild, but it certainly keeps the rest of us busy in preparation for the days beforehand.”</p><p>“I had to convince the princes to stay in the royal wing for the events tomorrow.” Nori groaned, draping himself over Bilbo’s back and shoulders with a dramatic sigh. “I suspect Ori’s presence is the only reason they won’t be causing trouble.”</p><p>“He’s certainly managed to reign those two in.” the Hobbit agreed, pulling his book from Nori’s hands and tucking it into line with a handful of other books. Most of them notes that had yet to be rewritten in the large red leather tome. “If nothing else, we may have to convince Thorin and Dwalin to allow him access to their rooms simply to keep them from getting into anything they shouldn’t. Is Dis still planning on returning from Ered Luin next season?”</p><p>The crown princess had been travelling between Erebor and Ered Luin- her duties as a member of the Line of Durin bound her to her people in the west. She had been on one of the first caravans from the Blue Mountains following the liberation of the Lonely Mountain, yet also one of the first to return. Too many matters to attend to, arrangements to be made to appoint another to watch over the settlement in her stead.</p><p>“My sources suggest yes.” Nori nodded against the crown of curls. Bilbo’s hair smelled faintly of lavender and other herbs from their little garden the Hobbit tended on their balcony. “The ravens have been bringing word of everything going as planned.”</p><p>“And the Hobbits?”</p><p>“They’ve been offered compensation for their continued assistance to farm the lands in the mountains.” He informed his One. “Your cousin Primula in particular is… enthusiastic.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Bilbo hummed. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>“Long enough to know that my One is beautiful enough to rival the finest treasures in Erebor.” Nori replied immediately. Even after several years, he found it hard not to shower his Hobbit with the praise he deserved.</p><p>“Your One is exhausted from dealing with all the preparations for tomorrow.” Bilbo returned drily. “Come on, let’s get to bed. I’d rather sleep there than here- Yavanna only knows how stiff my joints would be come morning.”</p><p>“Whatever you desire, my love.” Nori bowed low, dramatic. A moment later he swept his Hobbit into his arms, ignoring the indignant squeal he let out before going limp. There were some fights that he could pick, and one against Nori’s need to cater to his One’s every need… was not going to be one of them.</p><p>Still, he could dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, you lot.” Nori stalked down the line of dwarrow, sharp eyes assessing the group. They were a collective of those brave enough to put their lot into the Thieves Guild, dwarves from all walks of life- and monetary backgrounds. “You should know the drill from everything that we’ve taught you; you seem to think you have the skills required to be a thief. As someone who’s been around longer than most of you have been alive, we’ll see about that.”</p>
<p>(Despite the deceptive name, there truly was less theft involved than their name would suggest. But Bofur had suggested the name in jest over a pint of ale one night and the name had stuck, much to Bilbo’s chagrin.)</p>
<p>Really, the Thieves Guild was more a collective of the most elite spies of the King. A protective detail with eyes and ears in every corner of Erebor’s halls. Needless to say it was a bad idea to attempt an uprising against Thorin or his heirs.</p>
<p>Even that was a gross understatement.</p>
<p>Nori and Bilbo ran a tight ship; anyone who turned against the King Under the Mountain were unlikely to be seen or heard from again. To be fair, however, it really depended on who managed to get to the offender first.</p>
<p>Bilbo tended to be the best judge of character, but he also happened to be the swiftest to strike if he decided the perpetrator was guilty.</p>
<p>Dwalin, as a guard <em>and</em> as Thorin’s oldest friend, happened to be bound by his duties as a guardsman. Still, there were workarounds in that regard; he knew where all of the deepest, darkest cells lay in the mountain. If anyone fell under his judgement, they would go to the halls of their Maker a slow, quiet death.  </p>
<p>And as for Nori- well, he was certainly the most distrusting; the quickest to attack but would never outright kill. He would first pry every secret and then some from his unfortunate victim before eventually handing the poor soul over to Bilbo. Usually.</p>
<p>Between the three of them, Erebor had never been safer.</p>
<p>But every Spring, it had also never been more <em>beautifully</em> chaotic.</p>
<p>“Your task is to enter the guard’s barracks unseen and undetected. Each of you has been assigned a guard in the last several days. By now, you should have done your diligence and followed up on them. Learned their behaviors, their patterns, their lives. They have all been selected based on their abilities against yours… and that’s where the fun begins for us. They all have ribbons that you must retrieve- <em>without</em> alerting anyone to your presence.”</p>
<p>“Dwalin and the guards know we’ve been planning an initiation, but we haven’t told him specifically when.” Bilbo chimed in, beaming. The expression was at odds with the unassuming position he’d taken up a step behind his One. “Every guard in Erebor is on high alert.”</p>
<p>“Once you’ve retrieved your ribbons, your next task is to avoid the guards we’ve tipped off.” Nori grinned, wolfish. “If you happen to make it that far, you’ll need to make it to the King’s Court in the royal wing- without being caught by myself or Bilbo. If you make it past us, the King and his company will be in the courtyard. You need to be able to get to the King’s side and hand him your ribbon before the company stop you from doing so.”</p>
<p>“Any questions?” Bilbo finished mildly. The bright gleam in his eye gave away the excitement simmering beneath his skin. It was a larger group than usual this year; a greater number of those who had just recently arrived from other dwarven colonies or settlements thinking they had something to prove or even win.</p>
<p>Those were the ones the Hobbit took great pleasure in breaking <em>personally</em>.</p>
<p>(It was a good thing they’d put their second in command in charge today- Nori had a feeling it would prove to be an interesting one one way or the other.)</p>
<p>There were three in this group Nori held hope for; they had all showed promise in their selection process. The only way to know for certain was to run them through the initiation. Judging by the look in Bilbo’s eye, he was thinking much the same.</p>
<p>All together, twenty dwarrow stood before them.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, all but a handful would be gone.</p>
<p>“You have ten minutes before we pursue. Your mission begins now.”</p>
<p>In an instant, a flurry of hooded dwarves vanished in all directions.</p>
<p>Already, Bilbo was smiling as he turned to his One.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go after Draf, darling.” The Hobbit said warmly, tugging Nori’s marriage braid as he stood on his toes, pecking Nori’s lips only briefly before pulling away, grabbing his all too familiar leather boots from their position by the door. Nori couldn’t help the fond chuckle at seeing the old disguise making a reappearance- Bilbo rather enjoyed allowing people to draw their own conclusions. It made it all the better when the truth was revealed with him as a thief. Or <em>The</em> Thief, more specifically.</p>
<p>“Try not to maim him too badly, <em>ghivashel</em>.” The ginger haired dwarf laughed, eyes tracing the laugh lines that were beginning to show at the edges of his husband’s eyes. “Else we have to explain to his highness and Thorin why one of the guardsman recruits turns up missing a limb.”</p>
<p>“I would do no such thing.” Bilbo grumbled, nosing into Nori’s chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Draf’s an arrogant git.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is.” Nori agreed. “But nothing <em>too</em> permanent.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine.” </em>
</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” It was said reluctantly, but Nori knew by now Bilbo wouldn’t get into too much trouble. Besides, after this long he’d endeared himself too well to the citizens of Erebor- he couldn’t be sure that there wouldn’t be an uprising if anything were to happen to the Hobbit responsible for their mountain being returned to them.</p>
<p>Flipping up the old hood Nori could recognize a mile away, his Hobbit winked at him as he attached the false beard to his face and leapt up onto the window ledge, boots making barely a sound as he jumped after his prey.</p>
<p>Nori sincerely hoped his face wasn’t as sappy as he thought it looked, or he would never hear the end of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilbo couldn’t help the small, smug smile that crossed his features beneath his hood as he tapped yet another of the recruits on the shoulder, waving in a cheerful manner only a Hobbit seemed capable of as the dwarf sputtered in surprise.</p>
<p><em>Really</em>, it was almost insulting, the amount of astonishment the Hobbit was met with; almost as though none of the recruits seemed to recall that Bilbo had been a thief a great number of years more than most of them had fancied themselves spies.</p>
<p>To his dismay, Bilbo thought sourly, Draf had as of yet continued to elude him, though barely. As a member of the guard, he’d been wily enough to utilize his knowledge and skill to sneak in one of the back doors to the barracks. He had, however, broken the rules of not being seen, and the Hobbit had great plans of making sure the arse knew it when he finally caught up to him.</p>
<p>The advantage lay with him, however; Bilbo knew of places to hide and slip through like water in a creek amidst the maze of stone that comprised the mountain city.</p>
<p>“Hello there, love. Come here often?” Nori’s dry voice drawled as he fell into rhythm next to Bilbo, comfortable as ever as they darted through the streets. Bilbo leapt up, grabbing onto the edge of a window and pulling himself onto the roof to better get the chance to look at his husband.</p>
<p>“Not terribly.” Bilbo quipped back, playfully slapping at Nori’s shoulder as the dwarf bounded a couple steps closer. “Though I am trying to one up my One.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a character.” Nori’s brow quirked up, along with one side of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh, he is.” Bilbo grinned sunnily. “I’ll see you at the finish line, darling. Looks like Dwalin’s finally recognized us.”</p>
<p>The Hobbit vanished into a nook as Nori finally glanced over his shoulder, yelping as Dwalin’s irritated features appeared much more closely than he’d anticipated.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The initiation, as Bilbo and Nori knew, was just as much a test of their own skill as it was for their prospecting spies. With so little happening in recent days, it was a refreshing change to challenge themselves and make sure that they were still at the peak of their game.</p>
<p>This year, it had turned into something of a game and a bet between them, seeing if they’d manage to keep out of Dwalin’s line of sight another year.</p>
<p>Of course, Bilbo couldn’t help but meddle just a tad. The company was waiting at the end of the line, and the Hobbit had arranged a meal between them in traditional Hobbit picnicking style. Outside of official events, none of them really got the opportunity to see one another. It was as if the bonds that had bound them during the quest frayed and broke under the pressure of the normalcy of their new lives in Erebor.</p>
<p>To be fair, it wasn’t really anyone’s fault. Erebor had been under Smaug’s rule for a great many years, and the falling of the mountain to the drake had left its mark. Damaged, destroyed and even un-fixable parts of the mountain needed to be addressed. Last rites to be spoken for the poor souls who had been unable to escape the fire that had spewed from between pointed teeth.</p>
<p>The gold in particular had been an issue all itself. With the belly of a drake resting upon it for so long, the council Thorin had surrounded himself with had decided it best to melt down the majority of it and store it in bars deep beneath the levels of the mountain. Anything that was required to be traded for food and trade was vetted against the King himself, his company, and several healers to ensure that it would not spark madness to those to whom it was going.</p>
<p>Dragons had a way with treasure, after all, and Smaug in particular would be known as one who would be no different.</p>
<p>It had been Bilbo’s idea to run through the process. The Hobbit’s opinions were outlandish, certainly, but in the new era of peace Thorin desired, that breed of thinking was exactly along the lines that the dwarves needed.</p>
<p>(Despite their best efforts, dwarrow were a stubborn, mulish lot. Changing mindsets overnight was not going to be something easy, nor, as the term suggested, short term.)</p>
<p>Draf’s fluttering silk scarf was something Bilbo was tracking with great delight, he decided, former thoughts filed away for later thinking. The fabric was not only expensive, it was a bright shade of blue- the color of royalty.</p>
<p>Rather presumptuous, given his status as a noble turned guard.</p>
<p>The ribbon, a piece of white cloth, was clutched in the dwarrow’s hand as he slipped around a corner, the shouts of the guards echoing in the distance.</p>
<p>Part of him felt marginally guilty about abandoning Nori to his fate with Dwalin, but Bilbo was not above throwing his husband to the proverbial wolves in order to win this game. Call the kettle black but he and Nori were of the same cloth, in the end. Both of them endlessly competitive; it was part of the reason that they made such a pair to begin with.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Draf turned down a dead-end alley that Bilbo truly allowed himself a self-satisfied grin.</p>
<p>“You’ve been caught, Draf.” The Hobbit tsked, allowing himself some measure of fluidity to his movements. Being shorter than the usual dwarrow usually meant that most of the dwarves who had issue with the Hobbit being in the King’s personal circle also- mistakenly- thought that they could get the jump on him.</p>
<p>Idiots.</p>
<p>Bilbo didn’t like Draf. The younger dwarrow held some promise, true, but not as a spy. His methods were too loose, too rough. Too much like a guard. He lacked the subtlety needed to follow orders the way that Nori and Bilbo required under their tutelage.</p>
<p>“Hobbit.” Draf said shortly, warily. He backed against the tall stone wall behind him, hood slipping every so slightly to reveal the dark beard he had braided tightly against his chin and throat. His lips were pinched together as Bilbo moved closer, brows furrowing as he took in the garb he wore.</p>
<p>“You hold promise in your path, but you aren’t meant to be one of us.” Bilbo said. “You have failed the initiation, Draf, son of Graf. Your path ends here.”</p>
<p>(He may hold no measure of affection for the dwarrow, but even Nori knew that Bilbo wouldn’t really follow through with his threats to harm a dwarf under one of their company’s command.)</p>
<p>Draf’s features twisted as he searched for a way out of the situation he’d backed himself into, a low growl of some kind of emotion leaving him.</p>
<p>“You have the promise of a great guardsman. Maybe one day you’ll even reach the ranks as your captains. But that will not be in the Thieves Guild.” Bilbo continued, firm but soft. “Go home. Go to the end of the line. But do not continue from this point onward.”</p>
<p>Turning on his heel, the Hobbit ducked underneath Dwalin’s arm, a practiced motion after so many years of avoiding he and Nori’s dogged determination. Barking out a laugh, he saluted before running, mindful of the rugged guard’s bellow that someone catch him.</p>
<p>Futile, but sweet of the dwarf to think of Bilbo in the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hobbit made it to the familiar hallways of the King Under the Mountain’s family without much other fanfare. Yes, there were a fair number of guards, and he’d had to perform some fairly intricate escapes in order to get there- including climbing out a window and actually scaling part of the mountain in order to reach the right level- but regardless of some of the literal hurdles he’d had to get over during the day, there was a great deal of satisfaction in seeing the company’s reaction to Bilbo hauling himself over the stone railing of Thorin’s balcony.</p>
<p>Bifur smacked a hand over his face in exasperation while the rest of those present looked on in horror, astonishment, and in Bofur and the princes’ cases, amusement.</p>
<p>It always did some good to make sure to have the element of surprise, after all.</p>
<p>“Bilbo, so lovely of you to join us.” Thorin said drily, gesturing to a chair across the table from him. “Care for some tea?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Thorin.” Bilbo replied mildly, pulling at the edges of his fake beard as he took his seat. “How goes the paperwork, oh King Under the Mountain?”</p>
<p>“Uncle says he’s ready to hand the throne off to Fili if he has to deal with the nobles for another season.” Kili chuckled impishly, ducking as Thorin made a half-hearted attempt to cuff his youngest nephew upside the head.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that just yet.” Bilbo snorted, accepting the tea from one of the guards as they brought it. “Thank you Ulgar. Have you seen Nori yet?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. I imagine he’s still trying to escape Dwalin. Apparently he’s been on his tail since you managed to pull some Hobbit magic and escape from beneath his nose.”</p>
<p>“How else are we supposed to keep him on his toes?” Bilbo chuckled, sipping at the tea and sighing in contentment. “Dori, this blend is so very lovely. Do you mind if I drop by and get some of the leaves for my kitchen?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, Bilbo, though I think I may need to sit you and my brother down and have a conversation about climbing up Erebor’s face to make a point.” The eldest son of Ri sighed, pointing over his shoulder to Nori’s familiar tri-star ginger mane appearing over the very same railing Bilbo had just come through only moments earlier. “Nori, you are a terrible influence on the Hobbit.”</p>
<p>“And he’s a dirty cheater on initiation day.” The other dwarrow grumbled. “I have half a mind to ignore you for the next day, you little badger.”</p>
<p>“As if you haven’t done the same to me.” The Hobbit rolled his eyes, finishing removing his beard and pulling the hood from around his throat. “I recall two years ago you nearly throwing me into Dwalin’s arms in your attempts to get away from him. Tell me, are you beginning to get slow in your age, husband?”</p>
<p>“Remember that Bilbo <em>did</em> arrive first, dear brother, before you say anything.” Dori reminded his brother.</p>
<p>Nori let out a noise of defeat before shrugging, taking a position up against the wall closest to the door. Likely in order to catch any of their recruits off guard should they make it to the room. Bilbo knew that there were no less than several dozen of Erebor’s finest in the hall leading to Thorin’s rooms, another dozen more to the courtyard that they were sitting in now.</p>
<p>Bilbo paid little mind after that; it would be at least another half hour before the first of their group might start arriving. The sun slowly moved across the sky as the midday bell drew closer and passed by. Bifur spent the time chiding Bilbo in their familiar pattern of Hobbitish signs, fingers flying back and forth so swiftly none of the rest of the company could understand a word of what they were saying. True, Bifur had regained his ability to speak Westron following the battle of the Five Armies- a title still under <em>heated</em> debate after a round of ale- but after so many years of communicating with his adopted sibling, Bilbo and the older dwarrow both fell into something of old habits as they signed back and forth.</p>
<p>The first to eventually arrive was- to pleasant surprise- one of the dwarrow Nori and Bilbo both had not given much thought to in the grand scheme of their initiates list. A surprisingly loud and charming dwarf who reminded Bilbo just a bit of Bombur by the name of Vodur; then again, his disarming nature had likely been part of the reason he’d managed to make it to the finish line.</p>
<p>Nori would likely keep him regardless if he made it to Thorin’s side. Doubtful, considering Thorin had taken up residence in between Bilbo and Bofur’s positions at the table, paperwork strewn about him and a furrow in his brow that almost made it seem as though he truly was carved from stone- but the dwarf could certainly try.</p>
<p>And try he did.</p>
<p>But regardless of what Nori had taught them, it was really a fool’s errand.</p>
<p>He was sent on his way with a word of praise from Bilbo, a slip of parchment in his pocket the dwarf would likely find once he reached his quarters. An official invitation to the Thieves Guild for full assignment.</p>
<p>Aside from Vodur, there were four others to join the ranks; all three of Nori’s picks and another dwarrowdam named Vanna. She was grinning ear to ear with her copper curls bouncing around her cheeks as she nearly danced out of the room, more than one lingering eye following the admittedly fair woman.</p>
<p>Once it was clear that there would be no others, Bilbo and Bombur pulled out the food that had been prepared the evening before, relaxing into comfortable conversation as laughter and good conversation resounded around the airy courtyard.</p>
<p>“Five is a good number.” Bilbo mused around a mug of cider, batting away Kili’s advances on his sweet-cake without much thought. “Two dams, even.”</p>
<p>“And more to come in the future, I’m sure.” Nori mused, toasting Dwalin as he finally stomped into the room and accepted a plate from Bilbo with a grumble. It was hard to be irritated at Bilbo- especially when the Hobbit had the nerve to greet the usual folk with nothing but mild-mannered warmth. Deceptiveness at its best, but effective in dealing with Dwalin whilst he was in one of his moods. “Perhaps the Lady Dis will choose to join us, should she ever tire of the ravens.”</p>
<p>“She loves the birds.” Fili scoffed, shaking his head as Kili turned his attention to his brother’s dessert. “Though I wouldn’t put it past her.”</p>
<p>“My sister would cause no shortage of trouble.” Thorin chuckled. “Though she does quite like our Hobbit.”</p>
<p>“Everyone likes our Hobbit. Bilbo’s the best!” Bofur toasted, laughing as a round of agreement circulated the table.</p>
<p>“Our Hobbit.” Nori snorted into his mug, eyes warm as he met his One’s gaze. There was a silent message of gentle affection that managed to make it through, Bilbo mirroring it.</p>
<p>The moment was ruined a moment later.</p>
<p>“Why must you two make eyes at one another like that?” Dori sighed.</p>
<p>“Because we’re married.” Bilbo replied, gaze flicking to the ring on his finger. “Seven seasons ago in the Shire, to be precise. Apparently one of the biggest parties in an age, if the stories told by the Tooks are true.”</p>
<p>“We should visit them soon. There’s a whole new generation to corrupt.” Nori commented idly.</p>
<p>“Very true.” Bilbo agreed.</p>
<p>“Next spring?”</p>
<p>“I’ll send a raven to Primula tomorrow.” Bilbo promised with a smile, reaching across the table to rub the back of Nori’s hand affectionately. Warmth settled in his chest after the events of the day; how lucky to be him, married to a dwarf and living in a mountain long thought lost? To have somehow defeated a drake and survived so much to have come across what seemed a world over?</p>
<p>There would be no shortage of work awaiting them on the dawn the next day, but in the moment, Bilbo was content.</p>
<p>There was no place he would rather be.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>